1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminated aerodynamic enclosure for the front end of a truck or trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerodynamic enclosures are known for mounting on the front walls of trucks and trailers which travel at high speeds along highways and freeways. Such enclosures act to streamline the flow of air around the truck or trailer body so as to minimize the turbulence. They provide a substantial decrease in fuel consumption and also provide for easier handling of the vehicle. Such enclosures are shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,069; 2,514,695; 3,425,740 and 3,814,472.